Je ne recommencerai plus…
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Je m'étais promis de ne plus faire cette erreur, de mieux agir ; cependant je finis toujours par succomber. Un one-shot sans prétention.


Mon premier one-shot sur Harry Potter et pour une fois une histoire non yuri, cela fait longtemps que j'ai lu ou vu l'histoire mais j'espère que ça ira malgré tout. L'idée m'est venue en aidant DameAjisai avec sa propre fic Renaissance, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil.

/s/9141812/1/Renaissance

L'histoire ainsi que personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings.

* * *

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, depuis la fin de la guerre j'avais terminé mes études et j'étais devenu par force de travail acharné le chef des Aurors. Ma vie était des plus parfaite, j'étais mariée à une belle femme Ginny Weasley et nous avions eu ensemble un adorable petit garçon blond aux yeux verts. Il portait le nom de James en mémoire de mon défunt père.

Et nous avions en route un nouveau petit être qui égayera encore plus cette maison, un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour notre premier enfant. J'avais tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé et pourtant j'avais tout merdé….et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer de m'enfoncer encore plus malgré les probables désastreuses conséquences de mes actions…mais ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. Mais la culpabilité était toujours ancrée en moi car je m'en contrefichais totalement de ce qui pouvait arriver par la suite. Je n'attendais que cela que tout explose.

Allongé dans mon lit avec mon épouse dans mes bras, j'observais le profond le cœur lourd, comment avais-je pu faire cela ? J'étais pourtant heureux (enfin je tentais de m'en convaincre), j'avais une belle maison, une famille comme j'ai toujours souhaité en avoir et pourtant ça ne m'avait pas arrêté un seul instant. Pourquoi je voulais tout détruire ? Car il n'y avait plus rien maintenant que de l'amertume et des simples illusions que je cherchais en vain à garder intact pour des raisons obscures et insensés.

Je contemplais les délicats traits de ma femme rousse, les remords remontaient soudainement à la surface mais aussi cela me rendit particulièrement nauséeux de la voir ainsi si amoureusement contre moi. J'essayais de sortir doucement du lit conjugal sans émettre le moindre bruit, j'enfilais un caleçon et un pantalon de sport tout abîmé par le temps, et je me dirigeais piteusement vers la salle de bain.

J'observais mon reflet au miroir, mon visage avait pris de l'âge, mes yeux étaient plus profonds et sombres étaient affectés par les difficultés de mon passé, des cernes impressionnants montrant ma fatigue quotidienne que ce soit physique ainsi que mental. Une barbe poivre et sel commença à faire son apparition sur mon visage légèrement ridé. J'étais aussi moins chétif que ma période d'adolescent, j'avais une musculature plus imposante. Je me passais l'eau glaciale sur mon visage n'appréciant plus de voir plus longtemps mon image détestable. Je devais faire honte à ma famille et dans bien des domaines. Je n'étais pas un héros comme le pense la majorité mais seulement le pire des salauds ! Je sentais quelqu'un se lover tendrement derrière mon dos, des bras fins et chétifs entourèrent ma taille. La culpabilité s'empara de moi comme un boomerang dont je recevais de pleine face l'objet me ramenant rapidement à la terrible réalité de ma pitoyable vie.

''Harry, pourquoi tu ne pas m'as pas réveillée ?'' Me dit d'une voix enrouée Ginny qui m'agaçait péniblement. Comment avais-je pu supporter aussi longtemps toutes ses mascarades ? Je voulais être quelqu'un de bien mais je ne l'étais pas, j'étais simplement un homme qui ressent les pires émotions humaines, la colère, le remord, la faiblesse et extrêmement rancunier….oui c'était pour cette raison ma déchéance…la vengeance, la noirceur…

''Je sais, je ne pouvais pas le faire, tu étais si adorable endormie, je ne voulais pas troubler ton sommeil surtout que le bébé t'empêche d'avoir des moments de répits.'' Riais-je imaginant de nouveau les sautes d'humeur effroyable de femme me faisant tourner en bourrique de droite à gauche pour subvenir à ses étranges besoins. Je sentis ses mains voyager sur mon torse alors que mon corps se crispa lorsqu'elle déboutonna mon pantalon. Je retiens ses doigts baladeurs pour me tourner en sa direction. Bloqué contre le lavabo, je voyais ses iris être consumés par le désir alors que moi ce fut simplement le contraire. Du dégoût, de l'amertume m'envahir,…

''Chérie, je n'ai pas le temps ce matin. Il y a une réunion importante avec les Aurors.'' Protestais-je alors qu'elle se colla dangereusement contre moi mordillant ma clavicule, un de ces genoux appuyant fortement contre mon entrejambe.

''Cela fait un long mois que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour. Tu me trouves à ce point repoussante et peu féminine à cause du bébé ?'' Pleura t-elle à ma plus grande surprise. J'essayais de tenir son visage alors qu'elle se déroba de mon geste avec mépris.

''Non je suis simplement fatigué, tu le sais parfaitement.''

''Toujours cette même excuse ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu vas voir ailleurs n'est-ce pas espèce de sale connard !'' Pesta t-elle en colère alors qu'on mon sang se mit à bouillonner. Je serrais fortement des poings pour ne pas m'emporter ou par maladresse la frapper, elle savait me mettre à bout quand il le fallait.

''Comme oses-tu ! Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne t'aurais pas facilement pardonné de m'avoir trompé, je n'aurais pas accepté ce bâtard de ton amant que je hais du plus profond de mon être comme mon propre fils ! Je ne suis même pas certain que ce que tu portes dans ton ventre soi de moi ! Je suis vraiment le roi des cons ! Ça m'étonne pas qu'on jase constamment sur notre couple si idyllique !'' Crachais-je en colère sortant de la salle de bain en donna un coup de poing à la porte. Je me sentais étouffer avec Ginny, elle était devenue paranoïaque, possessive ; alors que c'était moi qui devais l'être après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir ! Je cherchais mon téléphone portable que j'avais caché de la vue de mon épouse et y vit un message.

_Tu peux venir aujourd'hui. H._

Je l'effaçais sur le champ et le fit disparaître avec ma magie, puis je vis la rousse en ma direction les larmes aux yeux. Oh non pas encore sa comédie pour m'amadouer.

''Harry je suis désolée, c'est les hormones qui parlent pour moi. Et tu sais qu'il est de toi.''

''Arrête, j'en ai marre que tu fasses ta sainte-nitouche ! Ça ne marche plus maintenant ! J'ai déjà perçu ton véritable visage de traînée !''Aboyais-je hors de moi alors que la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit, à ma plus grande stupeur je vis mon petit garçon sangloter en serrant dans ses bras le doudou d'un hibou, celui que je lui avais acheté pour sa naissance et dont il ne se séparait jamais. Pourtant quand je le voyais, je pensais instantanément au fruit de l'adultère de ma femme avec Drago Malefoy mon rival de toujours. Ce petit ange ne me ressemble en rien et cependant je l'aimais tellement. Je détestais ma femme pour m'avoir fait subir cela, et elle osait à l'époque me jurer qu'il était de moi, j'avais donc dû faire des tests A.D.N. pour découvrir l'horrible vérité et les confrontations explosives furent plus régulière dès ce jour.

Je m'approchais en sa direction et le serrais dans mes bras tentant de le calmer alors que je jetais un regard noir à mon épouse qui détournait comme d'habitude son regard et je pars de la pièce avec mon fils pour lui préparer son repas.

* * *

Je frappais plusieurs coups à une porte noire. Pourquoi je revenais toujours à cet endroit ? Je savais que c'était mal, toutefois je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne croyais plus en mon couple qui était que poussière, il était mort depuis que ma femme m'avait trahi, j'avais eu la bêtise de lui pardonner ses actes, mais je ne pouvais oublier qu'elle avait été avec un autre et qu'au résultat cela avait créé mon fils.

J'étais trop lâche pour demander le divorce, j'avais pourtant des circonstances atténuantes ; mais mon avocat m'avait prévenu que si je voulais la garde exclusive de mon fils, je devais me montrer exemplaire et ne pas quitter le domicile familial avant l'accouchement de mon second enfant, si c'était réellement le mien cette fois-ci. Elle pouvait encore me mentir et aller de droite à gauche.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau en ces lieux, je ne savais pas où aller et surtout je me sentais bien ici. Tout paraissait léger et sans contrainte. Je n'était plus oppressé par mes devoirs.

Trois coups forts, deux plus doucement et quatre autres plus rapide. J'attendais à l'extérieur en allumant une cigarette, normalement je ne fumais pas, mais les circonstances étaient dorénavant différentes. J'avais changé du garçon innocent qui croyait que l'amour était la plus belle des choses.

La porte s'entrebâillait d'un grincement et je souris chaleureusement alors que je ne devais pas, j'enlaçais dans mes bras cette femme qui rendit aussitôt mon étreinte alors qu'elle ne le devrait pas cela à cause de cette bague étincelante qu'elle portait à son annuaire. Nous nous embrassons fougueusement alors qu'on ne devait pas succomber à chaque fois à l'ivresse aussi facilement. Nous nous admirons avec tendresse alors qu'il ne le fallait pas. Nous flirtons comme des adolescents pleins d'innocence alors que nous n'en étions plus. Nous aurions pu avoir une belle vie de couple ensemble, mais on ne le pouvait pas par notre emprisonnement marital. Et ça ne nous dérangeait guère. On était plus des enfants rêvant à la beauté de l'amour mais des adultes voyant le véritable monde qui nous entourer.

J'avais depuis un an une aventure avec la femme de mon meilleur ami Ron Hermione Weasley qui n'était autre que le frère de ma femme. Ça m'importait peu lors de nos cessions de jambe en l'air. Je voulais me venger de mon infidèle de femme en empruntant la même voie qu'elle. Je voulais aussi du réconfort, de la chaleur humaine. Au début j'avais résisté à cet appel, j'aimais ma femme mais elle me rendait folle et j'ai finalement cédé à ce désir au bout de plusieurs mois de lutte intérieure.

Le problème c'était que je ne brisais pas seulement mon mariage qui était bien mort mais aussi celui de Hermione, mais la faute n'était entièrement pas mienne. On était deux dans cette liaison. Elle aurait pu me repousser mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Je comprenais la raison, Ron délaissait constamment sa femme. Pourtant il était comme un frère pour moi, et avec sa femme nous continuions à nous voir en cachette jusqu'à un jour tout explose au grand jour, et j'espérais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Oui notre attirance était malsaine et seulement charnelle, je n'éprouvais pas spécialement de sentiment amoureux pour ma meilleure amie/amante. Mais je n'étais pas convaincue que ce soit son cas.

''Ron n'est pas là ou les enfants ?'' Je vis passer dans son regard du regret, les remords, la peine et culpabilité. Les mêmes sentiments que les miens.

''Non…ils sont partis pour le parce d'attraction pour deux jours…nous sommes seuls ici.''

''Je vois…c'est bien…''

''Oui.''

''…''

''Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?''

''Oui mione, '' mentis-je alors qu'Hermione s'en rendit facilement compte car elle éprouvait les mêmes doutes que les miennes, bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas pour m'attraper par la main alors que je la suis docilement et elle referma la porte derrière nous.


End file.
